In recent years, the market for small and medium sized displays has undergone tremendous changes, the shipment of active matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) panels has rapidly increased, and the development momentum is rapid. Flexible display technology provides fabricators with more innovation space. In order to be widely used in high-end mobile phones and a new generation of wearable display systems, it is necessary to mount touch sensors on a flexible display product. Current mainstream touch sensor fabricating processes include GFF (Glass+Film+Film), GF (Glass+Film) and other types of bridges. In the design process of touch sensor patterns such as GF bridges, the adoption of metal bridges or Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) bridges is highly controversial. Although the metal bridge has good ductility, the effect of the anti-ghosting is poor. Adopting ITO bridge could achieve good anti-ghosting effect, but cracking as the resulting of bending tends to occur.